Streamnose
" Why do I feel so empty? " - =Summary= Streamnose is a traveler who has made a living off of wandering. Although she has been a traveler practically her entire life, some recent events have caused her to feel lost and missing. She is now trying to find something that will make her feel whole again. =Identification= Name Breakdown: * Stream-: ode to her ex-name, River, & her swift movements * -nose: her seemingly constant runny nose and its small size Previous Names: Streampaw, Riverkit, River Biological Gender: Female Date of Birth: March 24 (Gemini) =Appearance= Physical Breed: Muddy. Includes Abyssinian and Somali. Height: 8.2'' Weight: 7.4 # Build: Streamnose is quite lithe, but can't exactly be graceful and fluid in the same way she used to be due to her leg. She is petite and, also as a result of her one useless hind leg, her left hind leg is rather strong. Coloration: * Pelt: Red / brown mix leaning towards brown. Patches of darker tones. * Skin: Tan / beige * Eyes: Summer blue Defining Features: * pretty eyes :)))) * patches like pikachu's on her cheeks + eartips + tailtip + little toe!!! * injured leg lol Blemishes: One of her legs was badly injured as a kit and she still has the scars from it. It's not very fit to walk on, since it healed incorrectly. Accessories: Streamnose is often seen wearing a worn-out flowercrown of blue flora that she's had for quite a long time. There's also a goldfinch feather attached to the end of her tail. Extra Hamartia: She heavily relies on others to be there with and for her. Streamnose doesn't go anywhere without someone else and struggles to do things by herself. Disorders/Conditions: Although not confirmed, Streamnose is now showing symptoms of depression as a result of her foster mother's death. Scent: She has the faint vanilla scent of Water Hawthorn and, upon closer inspection, very vague Lotus. Accent: Streamnose has a smooth, loose British accent. She pronounces things with a sharp edge. Voice Actress: Tauriel from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug =Personality= Positive Characteristics: Adaptable | Charismatic | Adventurous | Energetic Neutral Characteristics: Sarcastic | Nomadic | Intense | Unpredictable Negative Characteristics: Regretful | Dependent | Unsatisfied | Sensitive Summary of Positive Characteristics: blends w whereever she is, doesnt mind moving bla bla bla Summary of Neutral Characteristics: experiences things in dramatic highs and lows, travels around endlessly (fueled by her dissatisfactotion) Summary of Negative Characteristics: needs to be in a group, never satisfied, extremely!!!!!! emotional, spends her time wading in the past and wishing her days away =Biography= - wandered away from parents (symbolism of wandering away + being wanderer as an occupation); dogs found her and planned to eat her, took her by the scruff - bright the babe came n was like "bitches?? what the fhock???" and the dogs just left like "this is a lost cause y'all" and drops river; river breaks a leg as a result of the drop and has bite marks in her scruff as well as a few rough cuts, scratches, + bruises - bright patches her up + stays w her for months as she heals. river didnt argue against her when she was required to stay with her, therefore basically leaving her family - she wanders w bright aka foster mom, meets new people as they come and go. she doesn't feel lost or like she doesnt belong, she just loves to explore and see new things and meet new people - bright dies, river is very, very heavily impacted. her foster mom, best friend, and traveling buddy all went away in a second, and she now feels lost and empty. every new place she sees makes her want bright by her side to see it with her, every new face reminds her of bright's in some way. now she doesn't feel like she belongs anywhere, is lost, doesn't know what she wants anymore, etc. =Statistics and Skills= Physical Health: 83% - Streamnose hasn't had the energy she used to lately. She's barely had the strength to hunt and has to force herself to eat. Mental Health: 76% - Her emotional health is clashing with her mental health, and she often loses focus. She is usually unable to finish things she's working on and crumbles under little amounts of extra stress. Emotional Health: 68% - After the death of her foster mother, although due to natural causes, Streamnose hasn't been in the best of shape. She feels alone and empty right now and doesn't know where to go. Strengths: '''x x x '''Weaknesses: x x x Fighting Style: x x x Hobbies: * Staring in at her reflection in water for long amounts of time * x * x Habits: * x * x * x =Relations= relation (user) - name (opinion) - thoughts on them Relatives Mother (NPC) - Rosalina (~~) * "I'd say that I wish I had been by your side for longer, but I'm quite content with how things went." Father (NPC) - Edmond (~~) * "In my days with you, you didn't seem all that bad, I guess. . ." Adoptive Mother (Fubsy) - Brightspots (~~) * "I took everything for granted. Thank you for everything. . . ma. " Adoptive Aunt (NPC) - Ceriserose (~~) * "Although I didn't see you too often, the memories were nice while they lasted." Companions Friend (123WoofAJ) - Ravenwing (~~) *"I suppose you were an aunt of sorts to me. I just wish you were still here." (Many come-and-go friends) Sexual and Romantic Mate: '''N/A '''Exes: * Several ex-crushes; ultimately forgot about them as she traveled Crush: N/A for now lolol 'More in Relationships' Sexuality: Pansexual Eye Candy (Physical): '''Soft fur | Larger than her | Eyecatching smile '''Eye Candy (Mental): Friendly | Humorous | Daring Turn-offs (Physical): Mangy | Disproportionate | Foul smells Turns-offs (Mental): Closeminded | Ignorant | Homebody Looking For: * ( x ) Long term relationship * ( x ) Short term relationship * ( x ) Open relationship * ( x ) Quick fling * ( ✔ ) Unsure Experience: Virgin Foes None =Taste= Likes * Playing in water * Joking around * Stargazing * Exploring * Sunny weather * Sunsets * Watching clouds Dislikes * Dogs * Being alone * Flies * Citrus * People without a sense of humor * Sand * Iced over ponds =State of Mind= Life x x x Death x x x Love x x x Trust x x x Religion x x x Realm x x x Fears * x Dreams * x =Conclusion= x x x =Gallery= (Outdated; River on Far Left)]] __NOEDITSECTION__